


one, two, three, four, i declare

by closedcaptioning



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Gen, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Thumb Wrestling, you can't prove this didn't happen in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closedcaptioning/pseuds/closedcaptioning
Summary: Coran has successfully held onto his title as the castle champion for ten thousand years. He's not about to surrender it now.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	one, two, three, four, i declare

Pidge eyes Coran from across the table warily as they swipe their hands across their shirt to clean off the last vestiges of grease from their latest mechanical project. “You haven’t done this in a while.”

Coran’s mustache twitches indignantly, but he takes a deep breath and cracks his knuckles in preparation. “...Yeah,” he admits. It’s not every day he challenges someone to a thumb war, and it has been a good ten thousand years since he last exercised his thenar muscles. But quiznak, he isn’t going to go soft in his ripe years. He can still win in a thumb war, no problem! He used to be the Thumb Champion of the castle! Still, Conan swallows hard at the steely determination in Pidge’s eyes as they polish their glasses to a shine in preparation. Technically, he had been champion by default, since he’d beaten Allura once and she refused a rematch…

“Having second thoughts?” Pidge’s grin is nearly demonic, and Coran almost topples out of his chair at the barely-contained menace in their words.

“No, no, it’s just—“

“Just what?” The light reflecting on Pidge’s glasses makes their gaze unreadable, but their smirk speaks louder than words. Coran clears his throat.  _ Come on, _ he tells himself,  _ this is  _ Pidge _. It’s not as though you’re facing Shiro, in all his muscle and bustle.  _ Coran looks over Pidge again, slowly.  _ Look, their entire body is no bigger than a zarplex’s thumb. You can take them, no problem. _

“I just… don’t want to hurt you.” Coran offers Pidge an ingratiating smile. Perhaps they will realize they are no match for him, and just opt out of the match altogether. Yes, that would be wisest. After all, Pidge’s hands are quite useful about the castle. Wouldn’t want them getting injured.

But Pidge only smiles and places their elbow on the table, hand out, an invitation for the match to begin. “As if you  _ could _ .”

Twelve matches and several ice packs later, Coran is forced to concede his ten-thousand year hold on the title of Thumb Wrestling Champ. Apparently, spending hours a day typing and coding is really good for finger strength. Plus, as Pidge happens to mention, if you have an older brother, you become somewhat of an expert in these things.


End file.
